Constantine: The Spear of Destiny
by SamcroPrincess95
Summary: The Spear of Destiny - the weapon that is said to have pierced the side of Jesus Christ - has been discovered in Los Angeles. Now, the City of Angels is on its way to Hell - literally. John Constantine, a world's famous exorcist, teams up with an unlikely partner as he jumps on the quest to save the city from total chaos. I do not own Constantine. Rated M for Mature. JohnxOc.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: First of all, I do not own Constantine nor its characters. I only own Ashe and a few others. Secondly, if I make a mistake with historical events, I apologize. I look everything up concerning the Bible and the supernatural world before I write the ideas down. Thirdly, I see myself as a very novice writer so if my characters are Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus I apologize. I am trying to develope them well enough to be good characters. Another thing, I tend to lose track of my own ideas, so if this story doesn't update in a while - it's because I lost interest for the moment. Don't worry, though, I'll get to it eventually.**

**That's pretty much it, I think. Enjoy!**

**- Mel**

* * *

**Constantine:**

**The Spear of Destiny**

**Prologue**

_''Over 2,000 years ago, on the Mountain of Zion, the man known to be The Messiah – Jesus Christ – was crucified by the Romans for his sins of blasphemy. Hours past and the Jewish carpenter hung up on the blood soaked wooden cross, a parchment sign nailed above his head; ''Jesus the Nazarene, King of the Jews''. During the last moments of his death, Jesus cried out to the Heavens, asking God why he had forsaken him. And when he finally past – a storm brewed, as if God himself was sending the message that His Son had been welcomed into Heaven. To make sure he was dead, the soldier Longinus – later dubbed as a ''Saint'' – pierced Jesus' side with his spear. Out from the wound poured his watery blood. _

_The spear that was used was called The Spear of Destiny. It had been passed down to powerful cultures since the death of Jesus Christ. But since World War II – it has been missing. It is said that whoever holds The Spear of Destiny will have ultimate power – the power of God himself. ''He who possesses The Spear of Destiny holds the fate of the world in his hands''._

_Well, if that's true…Then we're all fucked.''_


	2. Chapter One: The Exorcism

**Author's Note: First of all, I do not own Constantine nor its characters. I only own Ashe and a few others. Secondly, if I make a mistake with historical events, I apologize. I look everything up concerning the Bible and the supernatural world before I write the ideas down. Thirdly, I see myself as a very novice writer so if my characters are Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus I apologize. I am trying to develope them well enough to be good characters. Another thing, I tend to lose track of my own ideas, so if this story doesn't update in a while - it's because I lost interest for the moment. Don't worry, though, I'll get to it eventually.**

**That's pretty much it, I think. Enjoy!**

**- Mel**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Exorcism**

John Constantine, a once famous exorcist, treaded the halls of the apartment building, a cigarette in between his lips. He took a long drag, before plucking it out of his mouth and exhaling the smoke. His lips pursed, the words of his doctor echoing in his mind. _''John, this is aggressive. You need to quit. It's killing you.''_ John scoffed – this wasn't anything new. The smoke was a better way to die anyway, he knew that. Unlike the things he's seen, he's faced every day since he could remember, Cancer was merciful – it took his pain to a level where he could forget how it felt. Needed to quit – he would quit when he was dead. It wouldn't be too long now.

John avoided the curious eyes of the residents in the apartment as he moved to the top floor. On the way, he was stopped by a familiar voice. ''I think…I think I found you one, John.'' The exorcist sighed heavily. Turning himself around, he met the frightened glance of Father Hennessy. The beefy priest emerged from the dark corner, fear clouded his eyes and he was sweating quite heavily. John scoffed to himself – it was probably because the priest was wearing too many layers of clothing underneath his uniform. He always had a strange way of showing the protection of his body – vessel as he calls it. Fat fingers fiddled with the necklace around his neck. John quirked a brow, half-curious half-disappointed.

''I called you, John,'' the priest huffed, his voice trembling. ''As soon as I couldn't pull it out myself…ahem, I called you, John.'' John pursed his lips. Turning his back to him, he rolled his eyes and continued forward, with Hennessy following closely behind him. John pushed through the crowd of residents, briefly glancing at an old man who was being guided out by a lady. ''It's okay, it's okay. We had to tie her down,'' she said to him, trying to calm him down. Again, John's brow quirked. _Interesting._

He entered the room, smoke between his lips. He frowned at the sight before him. A little girl, no older than the age of twelve, was bound to her bed by torn sheets. Her sun kissed skin covered in discolored veins and her eyes were as pure black as coal. John pursed his lips as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette. _Poor girl_, he thought, taking pity on her. She was young – John hated exorcizing the young. There was always the chance of failure, he knew that, and the pain the child would suffer may be too much for her tiny body to handle. But still, he had to do it – or else she would be miserable the rest of her life.

John balanced his lit cigarette on the dresser before strolling over to the window. He avoided the black eyes that followed him, ears twitching at the guttural growl. Definitely not human. Grasping the curtains, John ripped them away, letting in the sun light. The demon in the little girl snarled, turning its head away completely. John dug into his pocket and fished out his chain of charms. Flipping through each one, holding it up in the sunlight, John waited – as if he expected a response from the thing. When he held up a pentacle cross charm, the demon once again snapped it's head back, snarling. John grunted. _Soldier demons, how joyful,_ he thought as he climbed onto the bed. John straddled the little girl and leaned down close to her ear.

''This is Constantine,'' he whispered, with a low growl of his own. ''John Constantine…asshole.'' The demon hissed, turning to meet John face to face. It had spoken something in a language that no one, except John and Hennessy, understood. The exorcist scoffed and smirked at the demon. ''Sure,'' he said, before slipping a hand to the back of the little girl's head. He pressed the pendant deep into the side of her forehead and whispered the incantations needed for this exorcism. The demon shrieked, the little girl's body shook uncontrollably as the pendant buried into her skin – it sizzled, as if it was burning her.

Soon, the struggling stopped and the little girl fell into unconsciousness. Quirking a dark brow, John stared at the little girl, confused. The discolored veins never faded, the pale tone of her skin didn't return to normal. ''What the hell?'' John muttered. He shifted on top of her and leaned down, hesitantly, pressing his ear against her chest. She was breathing, it was weak and heavy, but she was breathing. He was beginning to wonder if this was a soldier demon, the entity should have disappeared when the girl fell into unconsciousness-

A roar cut through the silence in the room and John jumped back as something popped through the girl's chest. It couldn't escape, being trapped by the girl's body. John gave it one switch punch with the charms in his hand. The demon disappeared and the little girl's body fell back. John inhaled sharply at the pain in his hand. _Jesus Christ_, he thought, looking her over once.

''I need a mirror,'' he said outloud, his eyes still on the girl. ''Now. At least…three feet.'' He turned his head and saw the residents just standing there, looking at him confused. _Idiots._ ''MOVE! GO!'' A few of the men scattered, hurrying to find a three foot high mirror. As they followed his demands, John pushed grabbed a chair and busted the window, breaking the beams and clearing the glass. He leaned half of his body out and looked down. There was a yellow car parked out in the middle of the alley. He sighed, shaking his head.

''CHAS!''

It took a few moments, but out from the cab window appeared the head of a young male. ''What?'' he called, holding his hat against his head. ''Move the car,'' John called. He climbed back into the room, but he didn't get far as the man known as Chas replied, ''Why?'' Again, John sighed heavily. _God damn idiot._ ''MOVE THE DAMN CAR!'' He didn't stay to watch him move it, he had to focus on the girl now, not idiot cab driver. John pushed the bed against the window, then ripped an electrical wire out from the bottom of the wall. Just then, six men rushed into the room carrying a mirror. Perfect.

''Lift it up over the bed,'' John instructed, straddling the girl again. ''Tie that up. Hennessy-'' the priest hurried to his side, ''-over the top. Pull when I tell you.'' Hennessy nodded. ''Close your eyes,'' John continued, grabbing his charms again. ''And whatever happens, don't look.'' He covered the little girl's eyes as the demon re-appeared, squirming in the little girl's chest. As John whispered incantations, the little girl snarled, her body squirming under him. The demon pushed against her chest, obviously trying to find a way to get out.

It was quick, John barely knew what happened. One of the men had made a stupid move and opened his eyes – he was pushed against the wall, his side of the mirror falling out of his hands. ''No!'' John cried, forcing his arm up just in time to catch it. But as he did that, the little girl broke a tied arm out and grabbed his throat. John gasped, feeling the strength of the demon crushing his windpipe. His face grew red and he panted for breath, but he continued with his chanting until he felt the weight on his back. The little girl let go of his throat and sighed, looking up at the reflection in the mirror. John glanced back and – indeed – there the demon was, trapped in the mirror. It was an ugly fucker, half of its head missing. John's head ticked and he panted heavily, trying to regain the air he lost. Throwing up the middle finger, he spat, ''For your boss.'' The demon snarled, it began to bang its skeletal fist against the mirror, cracking it. ''NOW!''

Hennessy used all the strength he had and pulled the wire, the other shoved the mirror back against the window. Now, if everything would have gone according to plan, the mirror should have been thrown out the window and crashed to the ground, killing the demon. But of course, with John's luck, the damn thing got stuck against the side beams. ''For Christ's sake!'' John leaped off the bed and took Hennessy's place. He pulled with all of his might; time was running out as the demon broke an arm through the mirror. It reached for the little girl. ''C-ome…on…you…son of…a bitch!'' John growled, pulling harder. He braced his feet on the bed's headboard, his entire body lifted off the ground. Just as the demon slashed for the girl, the side beams of the window finally broke and out the window went the mirror and the demon trapped inside. John fell hard on his back with a loud grunt. There was a roar that emerged within the atmosphere, followed by a crash – glass shattering everywhere.

The little girl gasped, her consciousness coming back. She called for her mother and was swarmed by her family. John rose off the ground – he took a look at his cigarette, which had bummed out by itself. ''Christ,'' he sighed, taking it. He left the room and the apartment in a hurry. Hennessy followed. As he walked towards the front door, Hennessy called out to him, ''I told you! I told you I found you one, John! Hey, John? What the hell was that in there?'' John didn't answer him. Instead, he glanced back and saw Hennessy drinking from a flash. He grunted; for a priest, Hennessy didn't seem to have any remorse for drinking. John knew it was alcohol in that flash, he could smell it. Besides, he knew Hennessy well.

''Going to a lot of meetings, I see?'' he said to him, lighting a fresh cancer stick. Hennessy chuckled. ''Keeps the voices out so I can sleep. Gotta sleep, John.'' The exorcist rolled his eyes. ''I need some help, Father,'' he said, turning to the beefy man. The priest looked honored. ''Really?'' he asked, almost in disbelief. John nodded. ''You want help? From me? What kind of-'' He gasped, brown eyes widening. His hand immediately wrapped around the pendant he wore. ''Hey, whoa, John-'' ''That exorcism wasn't right.'' John told him, bluntly, cutting him off. He curled his fingers around the chain and broke it apart before taking it off of the priest. ''Listen to the ether,'' he told him, encouragingly. ''Anything unusual – you let me know. Come on, you don't need it's protection, it'll be like the good old days.'' He dropped the pendant into the priest's coat pocket and then patted it. He could tell by the look on his face that Hennessy was scared to death. John sighed. Putting his hand on Hennessy's shoulder, he said, with a re-assuring voice, ''A few days.'' By the way he said it and by the look on his stubble face, he seemed to have convinced Hennessy. ''Okay…Okay, for you, John.'' John gave him a half-smile and nodded. He began to walk away.

''Oh, hey!'' John stopped and rolled his eyes, before turning. ''I made contact with that woman I was telling you about. She's living here in the city, has been for about four months now.'' _That woman…_John scoffed with disbelief. He had to be kidding right? ''Hennessy, I've already told you, I'm not hooking up with some bullshit, money-grabbing medium that fakes being an exorcist…and a horrible one at that.'' ''Oh, no, John! She's not fake! She's the real deal! I swear to you. She can help.'' John narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, tilting his head slightly as if to be saying _''yeah right''_. ''I work alone, Hennessy.'' With that, he walked out – mentally cursing the thought of having a partner. He didn't need a damn partner, they only got in the way. He worked alone, he was alone. That's the way he liked it.


End file.
